


Hickey

by Magipip



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Hickeys, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magipip/pseuds/Magipip
Summary: -”Dammit Sidney! What have you done.” The inspector said to his partner who was leaning in the door frame of the bathroom, snickering.-”I think it suits you!” Sid said and when Sullivan turned and gave him a stare of disapproval Sid couldn’t help but to laugh.
Relationships: Sid Carter/Inspector Sullivan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Hickey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic! I have never written anything like this before and i spent the entire day writing. I really enjoyed it, but i am a bit shy.
> 
> I hope you like it and please free to give constructive criticism in the comments! I really want to get better! Thank you, xoxo
> 
> Please note, English is not my first language and there will be some misspellings or weirdly worded sentences.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-”Dammit Sidney! What have you done.” The inspector said to his partner who was leaning in the door frame of the bathroom, snickering.

-”I think it suits you!” Sid said and when Sullivan turned and gave him a stare of disapproval Sid couldn’t help but to laugh.

They had been together for a few months now, seeing each other whenever they could and spending the night with each other more often than not. It was dangerous. Especially in a small town like this. But the moments they shared, outside of the harsh reality, was worth it. But the pit in Sullivan's stomach came during the long cold nights he spent alone in his bed or at the office, when the realization of the so called “crime” came to mind. Sullivan had often thought about ending things. Saying it was a mistake and that they both have to accept that this life could never work. However, every time Sullivan saw Sids smile, felt his touch or looked into those eyes – he forgot about the reality and longed for his embrace. The safety and comfort he had wished for for so long in his life. This miserable life of his he had spent longing for someone to love him.

-”I can’t believe you” Sullivan said and touched the hickey that was covering the lower part his neck.  
Sullivan could practically feel Sids pride as he frowned at Sids dirty work. Thomas was standing in front of the mirror in the police cottages bathroom with only boxers on. His hair was a mess and he had a deep frown in between his brows as he touched the small but obvious hickey on his neck with his fingertips. Sid had already gotten dressed and was standing there looking at him, with a smug smile. 

-”It ain’t that bad” Sid said and walk over to the concerned man now leaning over the sink looking into the mirror. Sid rested his body against his back and wrapped his arms around Sullivan's stomach. Sid gently traced his lovers undefined abs and placed his chin on his shoulder. This did not make Sullivan's frown any smaller.

-”Hey.” Sid turned Sullivan around to face him. -“Don’t worry; I got an old trick on treating those hickeys, hold on” He left the bathroom and headed for the kitchen downstairs. 

All Sullivan could do was sigh and get dressed. 

Sullivan picked a clean white shirt out from the closet and put it on. As he was putting on his trousers and tucking his shirt into them Sid entered the bedroom once more. Sid sneaked up behind the man and placed the ice cube on the exposed neck and Sullivan gave out an surprised yelp and dodged out of the way from the cold wet sensation.

-”What the - ?!” Sullivan turned and saw the smiling criminal holding an ice cube between his fingers.

-”Keep an ice cube on that hickey and it will be gone by the evening.” Sid reached out the ice towards the man. -”Something I learned in my school years. Always works in a pinch.”

Sullivan looked reluctantly at the ice but decided that the uncomfortable cold was better than unwanted attention at the station and accepted the ice.

-”Thank you.” He said as he placed the cold slick ice on his neck. -”Even if it is your fault.” Sid only laughed and walked closer to the inspector. He placed his hand on Sullivan's and lifted the ice cube.

-”Looking better already” 

-”Really?” Sullivan's voice was sarcastic and full of doubt.

-”Totally.” Sid said and placed his other hand on the inspectors cheek and leaned onto the other man. Sid placed a gentle kiss on the smaller mans lips and Sullivan couldn't do anything but melt into the touch.

Sid placed both hands on Sullivan's face and deepend the kiss. The warm lips and light scratch was a familiar yet exciting sensation and Sullivan didn't register the fact that he was being pushed backwards until his back gently hit the wall. One of Sids hands had started to wander and found a placed on Sullivan's hip while the other one was still placed on Sullivan's face gently stroking with his thumb. Sullivan still had his hand on the ice-cube and the other one had decided to grasp Sids shoulder. 

-”You know...” Sid started as he started to lick and kiss Sullivan's neck. -“If i cant leave marks here... I guess I’ll just have to place them a bit lower.” Sids hand dragged down and placed it on Sullivan's chest and started caressing his torso and sides.  
Sullivan gave out a gentle gasp at the sudden touches and tightened his grip on the shoulder.

-”But first...” Sid suddenly said and stepped back and put his hands up. -”breakfast!” The taller man smiled and turned his heel around and started walking toward the door. Much to Sullivan's disapproval. 

-” H – Hold on..” Sullivan said and suddenly felt very cold.

-”Inspector, we both have work today. Don’t wanna be late with a hickey now do we?” Sid winked and left the bedroom. 

Sullivan turned his face away and felt the heat rise into his face. The ice cube had melted away and his neck felt wet and cold. Even so, Sullivan smiled to himself. 

Oh, how wonderful life could be.


End file.
